Naley Gone Swimming
by mariskarox
Summary: This is my first OTH fic. It's just a fluffy little Naley/Jamie fic. Rating is for A LOT of suggestive language.


A/N: Hey OTH fans

**A/N: Hey OTH fans! This is my first OTH fic, so please don't be too harsh on me. I'm not very good at this. My sister is way better than me at this, so if you've read any of hers don't expect anything like that. I love Naley/Jamie moments, so I decided to make this a Naley/Jamie oneshot packed full of Naley fluff.**

Title: Naley Gone Swimming

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

"Can we go swimming Mama?" asked Jamie Scott. Recently he had wanted to spend a lot more time in the pool in the backyard.

"Sure sweetie. I'll go get changed into my bathing suit. It looks like you already have," said Haley as she giggled at the eagerness of her five year old son.

"Okay Mama," said Jamie as Haley headed to her and Nathan's bedroom.

When Haley walked out of the bathroom holding the ties to her red and white bikini behind her neck, Nathan was standing in the bedroom. "Hey Nathan," said Haley as she approached him. "Can you tie this for me?" she asked.

"Sure," replied Nathan as he walked around behind her and took the strings from her hands.

"Jamie wanted to go swimming. Do you want to come with me?" Haley asked as Nathan finished tying her bathing suit.

"Uh sure, but I don't think that the pool would be a good place for that," said Nathan. "I mean don't you think five is a little young to see an instant replay of your own conception?" Nathan asked as he lightly trailed his hand down Haley's neck and continued down her sides, smirking as she shivered.

It took Haley a moment to recover from the shock of Nathan's hand gliding across her skin. Once she did, she turned around and smacked Nathan in the stomach. "Do you always have to be a pervert?" she asked.

"Isn't that why you married me?" asked Nathan.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'll see you outside," she said.

Ten minutes later, the three Scotts were dressed in their bathing suits and standing by the side of the pool, Jamie begging to get in.

"I'll get in in a few minutes," replied Haley.

"I'll get in now," said Nathan as he stepped towards the pool. Right as he was about to get into the pool, Nathan pulled Haley over his shoulder and jumped in, taking her underwater with him as she screamed. This made Jamie laugh.

"I'm getting in now too Mama," said Jamie as he backed up to get a running start. Haley wiped the water from her eyes and looked up just in time to watch her son take off running for the pool and jump in.

The second Jamie disappeared underwater; Nathan leaned in and sucked on one of the muscles in Haley's neck. It took all of her willpower not to moan. He was teasing her. Nathan quickly pulled back before Jamie saw them. "I did it!" exclaimed Jamie as he surfaced.

"Yeah you did," replied Haley. "Maybe you and I could _do it together,_" said Haley, looking right at Nathan as she said this. She could see the lustful look in Nathan's eyes as she said this.

"Good idea buddy," replied Nathan. "I'm sure it provides a wonderful _release from the heat,_" he replied smirking at Haley as she got out of the pool.

"Can Daddy come to?" Jamie asked Haley, looking into her eyes with a pricelessly cute look.

"No, I don't think he can," replied Haley. "It's really _hard _for him to keep himself out of anything _wet. Especially as hot as he is at the moment,_" she said as she stepped back from the pool.

Jamie just nodded. He was clearly confused by his parents' weird answers to his questions. "I'm going to do a cannonball," said Jamie excitedly.

"Good idea buddy," said Nathan. "Your mom really likes to _end the night with a bang."_ Said Nathan as Jamie ran and jumped into the pool. Haley was following close behind, but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard what Nathan said.

Nathan turned to grab his son. He didn't see his wife jump into the pool until she landed right on top of him, laughing at the fun they were having.

**A/N: So what did you think of my first ever Naley fic? Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
